Dystopia
by penofmischief
Summary: Loki abducts Jane Foster and disappears right before Thor's eyes, seemingly vanishing from all realms and even existence itself. The riddle stands; how do you find someone in a place that doesn't exist? And how does Jane cope with being a prisoner and dealing with the plans of the man who nearly wiped out her planet? Lokane, ThorxJane and others. Rating not static.
1. A Clean Slate and a Flat Tire

First Marvel Fic. Everything is based on the movies, and maybe a few of the most recent comics. Everything else is winged, so there might be some huge plot-holes. Just bare with me.

And no, while I am writing about him, I'm not obsessed with Tom Hiddleston. I like how passionately he does his work, his enthusiasm for bringing Loki to life, and yes, he is very good looking and all- but I don't dig the whole "marry the actor/he's mine" thing. I give him just about the same consideration as Chris Hemsworth and Robert Downey Junior.

Lastly, spelling and bad grammar will probably be rampant throughout. I have no patience with waiting for betas.

* * *

DYSTOPIA  
by An Imperfect Paradise

Chapter One: A Clean Slate and a Flat Tire

* * *

It was dark, cold and isolated. It lacked much of anything, had no horizon or terrain, and was certainly not some place where one wanted to boldly go. But the best way to describe said place was _nothing_. Because that was what it was. A place lacking physical structure, the metaphysical, the paranormal and even something as simple as stars. This place wouldn't be worthy of being called a blank slate. Because even canvases have texture, shadow and traces of color. This location, wherever it was for the most, just... empty.

But that didn't last.

Within a moment in whatever time functioned in this level, a single greenish/gold dot sparkled from what someone would assume was from above. But it wasn't light. It was a person. Said person who sported a green cape, golden armor, shoulder length raven hair and with piercing mint colored eyes-reeking with partially controlled contempt. But despite his bitterness, the man couldn't help but be pleased with the emptiness of the realm before him.

_For a barren place would hold so much more potential for mischief than a populated one. _

Looking back, it had been severely foolish for him to league up with Thanos. Too many conflicting viewpoints, and while working for that monstrosity, he would have never truly had free reign. And the people he had to rule? Bah! Humans... They were stupid, unpredictable imbeciles, and not worthy of his time. Overall, the experience was very suffocating. He supposed he should go as far to thank the Avengers for removing him from situation.

...and allowing him to complete a much bigger and fulfilling purpose.

_Enough,_ he thought, _There is work to be done here._

He had the chance to create the world he had always wanted. Wasting no time, he began to start what he had intended to perform on this blank sheet of a world. He moved his hand as a way a composer would conduct music, and within moments, fire and sparks emerged from the tips of his fingers. Said sparks began to spread like wildfire and effortlessly lit up the area, and actual physical forms came from the smoke of the fire. Loki chuckled, thinking of the old Midgardian Biblical term, _ The Lord said let there be light..._ How perfect that such a silly little human book could be so literal and ring so very bright and true.

For establishing himself as equivalent of a big-bang had never been so much fun!

For he would rule not only as its king, but its god, and most importantly- its creator. But he could only do so much on his own and with what he had. There was something else, that every creation story required, and needed. Now, he just needed that _ingredient_ to make it so...

* * *

"Damn, damn, damn, damn _damn!"_

Jane stared at the vehicle as it lay slightly slanted on the side of the California Rivera, its tire having been completely popped, with bitterness. As clever as the officials of Shield and the world made her out to be (with the success spawned from the Foster theory which had now received world acclaim and honors upon her part) she was still the same spaz as she always had been.

_Damn it! I am such an- _**idiot! **

Resisting the urge to tug at her hair and throw a mini-tantrum, Thor nonchalantly emerged from the other side of the car to join her side. "Jane! Did you find out why the car stopped? We should hurry! We couldn't be any more closer to the top of the peak."

Jane didn't make eye contact, only glowered in spite of herself. Even though this situation was, for the most part, eighty... ninety? Fine!- one hundred percent _her fault_- she couldn't help but blame the thunder god for this situation.

Having joined her for his usual routine visit (that occurred every week or so), two years following the new york incident, Thor had never really understood how she felt. His previous priorities, successful as they were... had limited the efforts of his previous engagement, and while in truth, she could completely understand that, it still felt frustrating. For he could have at least said _hello_ during his second visit to Earth, but no... He had just mindlessly dumped his brother off on the rainbow bridge (where he was hoisted away by Hiemdal and the warriors three shortly afterwards) ignored her completely. Eventually, he did realm-jump to Norway, and just when Jane had been packing her stuff to return to the US, following her relocation. And if there was ever an incident where she had hit him harder than a mortal ever could (well, minus the hitting him with the car thing), the high-heeled shoe she had tossed at his head might have come the closest. Over all, it had been a most intense encounter.

After that, Thor tried to convince her as much as possible that he cared for her, and little by little, it became much less frosty. After all, someone who successfully memorized all of Shakespeare's romantic sonnets and recited them to her enthusiastically (Tony claimed complete responsibility _and_ credit for Thor's immersion) was something to crack a small smile at. But it wasn't completely flawless. Jane had taken it upon herself to exploit him in some ways (for not even bothering to send as much as a message to her during the Loki event), such as asking questions that specifically benefitted her research. Thor never caught on, he simply saw the whole thing as day to day talk and treated the whole thing as any other ordinary social event.

But she had never actually forgiven him.

Something she planned to remedy, on this very night.

There had been numerous reports on a meteor shower, with a record number of objects connecting with the Earth's atmosphere, and she did not intend to miss it. Moreover, it was important that Thor was here for it, because while under the stars in the most remote area of Northern CA (not quite New Mexico but close), it was fas good a time as any to reminisce on old memories, and finally forgive the man who left her. And maybe tell him more.

And_ while_ she had been sneaking glances at him in the car, and staring at him contemplating a way to strike up conversation in the most subtle way-

-was the very reason she curved towards the mountain side of Yosemite road, hit the jagged rocks, that successfully took out the tire.

Thor, not even noticing the heat of her glare upon him, inquired once more, "So, what's the problem, Jane?"

Jane sighed and explained exasperatingly, "Here is the problem. One, our tire is out. Two, the nearest gas station where repairs could be done is twenty miles from where we came from. Three, the meteor shower is coming, and we need to be up on that cliff in about five minutes!" (she pointed to a mountain just three horizons from the road) "And we have no way of getting there on time!"

Thor let out a booming laugh, Jane's nerves practically vibrating with irritability in response. He then shook his head and explained, "My dearest Jane! There _are _other ways of getting there in time!"

Jane looked at him as if he were completely daff, but then Thor reached out with his hand and his opposite arm, in a gesture that left Jane completely nostalgic. _Oh of course, _she thought, almost laughing at herself. After Thor made motions with his head and gestured with his finger tips, he asked, as innocently as someone with his stature, pride and strength could imply, "Shall we?"

Jane couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, and words had completely lost her for the moment. She reached out for his hand, and balanced herself on his arm while stepping on his boot. It didn't take them a second before Thor shot up into the air, and flew towards the mountain in a practically seamless pace.

_By god..._ Jane thought to herself, _I forgot even the most basic benefits of being affiliated with the God of Thunder._

* * *

Author Note: Starts out really slow, but it will pick up. But I do need motivation. Will include the following pairings. ThorxJane, LokixJane, OC?xJane (notice the question mark, more on that later), and hints of more mainstream or canon Marvel pairings.


	2. Spare Batteries and a Doppleganger

AIP: I am deeply flattered by the response to a chapter that hardly explained any part of my story. Honestly, it will probably take another chapter or two to get into the core of the plot that you guys are going to see, but until then... Also, I forgot to mention some key factors: this fiction is neither fluffy, nor happy, and it contains zero or no redemption for Loki (he will embody most of his comic/graphic novel personality, and will basically have zip compassion), and nor a fairy tale ending. Happy or tragic? I'll leave that up to you when you guys actually read it. Now I must shut up before I unwittingly turn myself into one of those idiotic authors who reveal everything before they actually write it. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two: Spare Batteries and a Doppleganger

When Jane had meant the top of the mountain, she had originally meant the top of the public viewing area of Yosemite National Park. It was a nice place, picnic table, lookout post and an emergency road-side telephone she had every intention to use when Thor lifted her up. But, no. Instead, she was literarily sitting upon the edge of Half Dome, the government protected surrounding land's most beautiful and iconic landmark, and high-light for serious mountain climbers with the area. Never in her dreams, had she imagined sitting on the edge of it, with Thor sitting right beside her, staring at the stars.

Watching as the eery green lights dashing across the night sky like tiny bits of lightning, she felt as content as she would ever be. The flashlight/lantern that set beside them let off little light, hardly affected the impact of the event, only lit up their faces every so slightly so the could regard each other.

Thor continued watching, something clearly in his mind. He had tried desperately to make amends with Jane for months. He wanted her to know she wasn't second, no matter how much he was interrupted, detoured or distracted. And this night, he was going to explain it all to her and in the best way he knew how.

For behind his red velveteen cape, was a satchel, with its godly gifts glowing within its interior. Tonight was the night, there was no doubt about it. He just needed to know, that it was okay. He needed to hear from her own mouth, that she still loved him, as much as he loved her.

"Thor?"

He looked up from his feet and met her eyes head on, heart pounding inside his massive form. "Hmm," he responded, though it came up more of a grunt. Jane smiled and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Thor feigned ignorance instantly, smiled broadly and chided, "I do not know. What of you, Lady Jane?"

Staring at his beyond charming smile, Jane didn't even really hear him. "What?" she inquired, as a normal response."

"What are you thinking of his fine night?"

Snapping out of her trance, she looked away from him, to give a response that was not solely made from being entranced from his charm. "I am thinking," she began...

"Yes?" Thor pressed on.

Jane decided to tease him, just a wee bit, "That I could fall any moment from his mountain. Really Thor, did you think that my awe for you, and sitting on the precipice of a dangerous mountainside is a good thing?"

Thor took this in, and stared in front of him. "Why did I not think of that?" he said, as if he were seriously contemplating such a matter.

Jane squealed slightly, Thor letting out a small laugh (her high-pitched voice was a comical thing) as she nudged him the shoulder, while they both regarded each other with mirth and humility. After briefly chuckling, sharing in each other's play-mockery of one another before, they looked back up at the stars again, admiring the fleeting beauty of the atmosphere.

"Seriously though..."

Jane looked back on him, regarding him with interest.

"I want to apologize."

"For what," she asked softly.

Thor sighed and explained, "For a lot of things. For not... contacting you, getting in touch, making you were safe during the whole travesty involving my brother. I wanted to, deeply... but... I never really got to-"

Jane smirked and acknowledged, "SHIELD was never really one hundred percent organized."

"I know... if they truly were, a lot of unfortunate happiness could have been avoided."

"Like Coulson?"

"...Yes."

Silence drifted between them again, with the both of them reflecting on the event that brought them together, and how they had briefly drifted apart. Something that was going to change, now. Jane reached out for his hand, and held it briefly. "Thor," she began softly. Thor looked back at her.

"I want to say something to you. I should have said it earlier, but I was just... not..."

"Yes?" Thor asked, leaning closer to the tiny before him.

"Thor... I..."

She regarded him for a moment, his baby-blue almost electric blue eyes staring at her, with eagerness within them, Jane lost within their kind and gentle demeanor. Thor felt the same with her amber brown eyes, and felt himself swimming in warmth and compassion. They leant to closer to each other, leaning for a gentle caress...

Right when the environment went dark, shrouding them in the black of the night. The batterie of the lantern had died. Jane let out a huge groan, and Thor smiled in spite of himself. Jane sighed, "Just great..."

Thor admitted, "Not a good twist of fate, now is it?"

Jane buried her face into her hands , letting out an aggravated and annoyed sigh. Then she remembered who was with her. She asked, unable to see his face, "There is a spare battery in the RV. Do you think-"

"Never fear. Where in the RV?"

"Just inside the glove compartment."

"...Glove compartment?"

"The little mechanical chamber that sort of ...pops open? You remember? I used before I arrived." _To stuff the map and valuables in_ she thought.

He hesitate. "I'll be back in a moment."

With that, his warmth disappeared and there was the sound of scraping stone, accompanied by and a gust of wind, and within two seconds, Jane was alone on the mountain top. She reached for the lantern, while staring at in accusingly and looked at the warning labels on the bottom. She read, while employing a sarcastic tone mixed with how a advertiser would explain a product, "Longest lasting propane free lantern; Guaranteed to last the whole night. Warning, batteries that are included may not last as long as initially described..." she looked up into empty space and frowned.

No matter, Thor would be come back soon. She looked up at the sky, watching as the meteor shower continued. Though she had been looking forward to his moment for weeks, it now seemed to have lost some of its impact.

God, she only hoped he knew exactly what she referring to, location-wise when it came to the trailer, and she hoped he knew what a spare lithium battery _was._

She had little time to reflect on this dilemma, as something bright flew just overhead and hit the ground not twenty yards behind her. She let out a small yelp, and had to quickly balance herself on the side of the dome to keep herself from falling to her gruesome death. Her eyes darted frantically, at first seeing nothing (and shaking slightly from what had just occurred) but then her eyes met with a trail of smoke rising from what would been a hot patch of earth. Carefully, she raised herself from the edge of the mountain and made her way towards whatever had hit the area behind her.

Hesitantly, she leaned towards it, unaware of what exactly had happened. _Did a meteor actually make impact? _she thought. _That's odd. There were no reports of anything big enough to actually penetrate into the planet's surface. _

She carefully leant over, and stared into the crater. She blinked, completely confused.

There was nothing. Just a crater, some burnt earth, but no evidence but the whole itself.

Suddenly, she felt herself pulled backwards. She let out a small gasp, but then calmed when she saw the metal bracers on the arms that held her accompanied by the swish of a red cape. _That was quick, _she thought to herself letting out a sigh. She then turned around and protested, "Don't scare me like that!"

His voice responded sympathetically, "I am sorry. I saw the flash of light and I worried." He pulled her back towards him and held her, tightly, Jane feeling comfortable and secure despite of the recent shock. _Jesus, he is so sweet._ _No one would have guessed he was a war god. _As they remained like this for an additional minute, she smiled allowed herself to be caressed, completely content that he continued to rub her back with tender firm strokes. Never wanting this moment to end, leant herself into his chest, seeking its warmness and security to its fullest.

But he responded in a most peculiar manner.

He _twitched._

Jane's eyes shot open, and she blinked for a moment. _That's odd. _she thought. Was he turned off by her response? Or had he not been expecting it. Not like a war god to shy away from the response to the moment he had started. Deciding she would rather not reflect on it, she then leant back, clapped her hands once and began, "Did you find it alright. I was kind of worried you wouldn't fully understand what glove compartment was."

Then from the side of the mountain came something that was truly odd, and just as terrifying.

"Jane, this seems awfully big to fit in that portable fire pit of yours.. and it was terribly hard to completely detach from the _glove compartment _as you so called it, but it has the word "battery" engraved on the side, so I assumed..."

Jane suddenly stiffened, looking off to the side of the mountain, watching as Thor returned. Her heart stopped in complete shock of what she saw before her. The fact that he was holding a car battery with parts of the engine still attached wasn't really all that surprising (she should have expected from the start, really), just the... strange fact he was standing ten feet away... _and_ holding her at the same time.

"Thor? What..." she breathed, completely confused.

She didn't have long to breathe another word, she felt a harsh tug pull her tighter into the embrace that had perviously held her, while Thor unceremoniously dropped the battery on the side of the indigenous rock based surface. She cringed, as the calming embrace securing her to the man who now held her had become almost painful, all tenderness and initial comfort completely vanished, now nothing but a possessive and bone gripping clench that refused to waive in the slightest.

Sensing her discomfort, Thor made a go for them, but the figure swooped to the side, in a way Jane didn't think was possible, Thor hitting the ground within moments due to the poorly planned attack.

The figure holding her chuckled, in a way that lacked Thor's compassion of innocence that she knew him for, and then morphed into a different voice all-together. "Careful, brother.. your woman is quite delicate. You know, human mortality and all."

Choosing to ignore the threat entirely, Thor looked towards them, letting out an animalistic growl, made solely to threaten and intimidate, "_You_... " he ground out, "What are you doing _here?"_

The figure laughed, Jane flinching in response, looking up towards the face of her captor unable to really see him. "You little simpleton. Didn't I tell you very clearly that I would pay your woman a visit?"

It couldn't have happened more timely. As Jane stood confused in wake up her lover on the ground, held by a stranger, a large meteorite flew just over head at that moment and before it burnt completely to dust in the evening sky, she was able t get a glimpse of the man who had locked himself around her quivering form. Raven locks, golden armor, green silk, and eyes that held nothing good nor pure within them. She was looking at the man whose image had made every news station, every magazine cover, every newspaper, all accompanied with the slogan "Criminal of humanity and Earth."

She was looking at the brother of Thor, the god of mischief and lies, and the spark of the Apocalypse itself.

She was looking at Loki.

* * *

AIP: Content mistakes are probably a nightmare, I know, but its either Apple's instant correct function, or bad spelling and grammar. Decisions, decisions...


	3. Vanishing Act and a Parking Ticket

Still "An Imperfect Paradise". Just changed m' name.

In response to a question regarding my avatar... It is _indeed_ Loki- just the bastardized cartoon version of him featured in Disney XD's Ultimate Spiderman! Episodes 9 "Field Trip" and 20 "Run Pig, Run!" - note that I do not endorse illegal downloading, file sharing or anything of that sort-seriously folks! Is 1.99 on iTunes, PSN, etc _really _'that bad?'

Okay, enough of my foolish ranting! On to the third chapter! But next chapter folks, its going to get really- _weird. _

_..._

Chapter 3 - Vanishing Act and a Parking Ticket

As Jane stood shell-shocked in the iron grip of the man who ten times out of ten (you heard right) delivered no mercy, no sympathy and no sentiment of any kind, Thor was glaring at his brother in a menacing yet penitent way.

He wasn't a fool. He knew exactly what his brother was capable of. Hundreds of years back, he had seen what he was capable of on the battle field, during the time of their adolescence. Though Loki's head-to-head kill count wasn't nearly as high as his own (though after the offense on Jotunhiem, that claim was now actually questionable), the fact of the matter was Loki possessed a much higher and acute _fatality_ count. 'cause his brother wouldn't just go weapons blazing into hand-to-hand combat, as Thor would with his hammer (or sword, as it had been then), not at all! Loki had other, more _signature _methods. Instead, he would poison his enemies with words, deceit and illusions- and it mostly ended on his enemy's destruction of one of their own ranks, or even, in some cases, intentional self-destruction. How he did it, he would never know. For just like the rest of his brother, his method were still completely clandestine to everyone but Loki, himself.

Thor had never doubted him for a moment when the god of lies made the threat to "Visit Jane", and part of him perhaps knew deep down that when Loki perished, and definitely when he resurfaced, that it still stood. Though why now, and at this moment, why his brother would chose to live up to that promise, he did not know for sure. Clearly some scheme was involved, not known to him, but to his credit, he knew only this fact:

It would be a cold day in the realm of Hel before he let his wayward brother do _anything _to Jane!

Clencing his teeth and supressing a growl, he growled out, "Loki! Unhand Jane now and I will let you walk away from this!"

Loki didn't budge, nor make any sign of change. Then a smirk crawled up on his face, and his eyes twinkled malevolently before he chuckled, "Thor, what might you have in that satchel you brought with you? Some treasured item you planned to share with Miss Foster... how I wonder..."

Thor growled, "Do not twist the conversation in another direction! Now I will say for the last time, _end this and leave!"_

Loki ignored him, allowing his hand to travel up the nape of Jane's neck, Jane cringing as it trailed to her jaw line and caressed her cheek. Looking at Thor pensively, and watching his whole frame hardened after witnessing Jane being handled as such, he knew he was treading on Thor's most sensitive and predictable emotional nerve. Perfect.

He chortled softly and whispered to Jane, ignoring his brother, "Such a pity... that such devotion will never be." he then leaned foward to her ear, his lips moving against it in a sensual way, "Not if I have to anything to say about it, my dear." He then let his gaze leave his brother entirely, and casually licked its shell, Jane shuddering in response.

That did it.

Seeing nothing but red in the wake of his visoin, Thor let out a huge roar and lunged towards the two of them, Hammer swinging in an rage filled stamina. He leaped into the air, poised for the blow, aiming directly for Loki's head-

When Jane was suddenly standing by herself looking directly up at him.

Noticing this abrupt change, eyes widening in response, Thor withdrew every bit of strength he had to prevent Mjolnir from colliding into Jane's cranium. His speed and force was thrown completely off target, and that hesitation was all Loki needed as he reappeared as suddenly as he vanished, and threw his dagger towards his would-be brother. It hit Thor's shoulder blade directly, and the impact was strong enough to have him stagger back, Jane screaming in response while Loki let out a confident laugh. Jane let out a couple of pained sounding gasp, watching as golden tinted maroon blood oozed freely from Thor's clavicle.

Thor clutched his wound with his free hand, the wound continuing to bleed profusely, and enough so the grip on his hammer lessened from the sharp stinging pain. He wasn't a fool. That dagger was enchanted. Frost giants had used it on their armies thousands of years ago. It had been glazed with a poison that was used to slow the Asgardian healing process, with an added serum to increase the pain of the impact.

Jane made a move to run to the side of Thor, but then remembered abruptly that Loki hadn't exactly freed her from his grip in the first place. Swinging her back, and being pulled towards the god of mischief, she stared at him in fear and panic. Breathing heavily, she regarded him, fearful of what he would do. Still wearing that cocky and confident smile, Loki leaned forward, their noses touching and cooed enticingly, "Sleep well, Jane. We have quite the journey ahead of us... " He then leaned towards her ear, his breath hitting her lobe like a breeze of ice and mist...

The last thing Jane heard was lord of lies whispering something in a strange tongue, and her eyes lids became heavy and her mind became slow.

Thor watched as Jane fell limp against Loki, who held her to him, his arm curved around her lower back like a steel vice. He slowly turned to look at Thor and smiled insidiously. "Such a shame, brother," he stated, pausing to lick his bottom lip slowly, "You really should have _told_ her while you had the chance."

Thor made one last move to get to Loki, but felt himself stumble, Loki lingering only to enjoy that moment of seeing his brother twitch in pain. But not a moment following this, Loki brought Jane closer to him, and Thor watched as that familiar green and gold light surrounded his brother, and circled Jane, before they completely disappeared.

...

A gust of wind blew by the mountainside, blowing up dust from the hiking trails and the trees released pine residue. The RV remained parked on the side of the mountain, (its hood completely torn in half, with electrical cables and parts swinging with the wind, seemingly completely vacant. All that came to an end, when Thor came tumbling down the side of the Rivera, clutching his side as it continued to bleed.

He couldn't fly with the wound, it took too much effort and he didn't have the strength to keep up with it. It was almost a miracle he could climb back down, for his brother's magic was strong. He then moved towards the vehicle, purpose clearly inside.

He had left it inside the car, just next to the "Diet Pepsi" Jane had bought him on the way to trip. The second satchel that was standard and essential for trips to Midgard. Kicking the door to the vehicle open, the sad barrier being crushed as if it were something as soft of dough, Thor reached in and grabbed tied up cloth.

Inside, were two stones... one green, one gold. He grabbed the green one, and moved it towards his wound, remembering the incantation his mother had taught him. It began to glow and he cringed, knowing that it would pass momentarily. Continuing to voice the phrase, he waited until his wound began to close, the blood that had bled out but lingered retracting back into his body. Once the wound had sealed shut, he took a few deep breaths, before searching the vehicle for Jane's cellphone. He snapped open the embedded basket (not knowing that this was the glove compartment Jane was referring to) and reached for the device, remembering Eric's teaching on mobilizing such a thing.

As the wind blew, something caught his eye.

A yellow slip lay stuck on the front window of the mechanical chariot. Reaching for it, he looked over the slip, which was labeled with the most unusual words he had ever read, "Yosemite National Park Ranger Services: Parking and Transportation Department." He looked at it for only a moment, but then remembered he had more important matters to attend to, and let the wind take it away, reaching for the seconds of the stones he had brought.

This stone was rare, and it was the only reason he had been able to come to Earth in the first place, while the new Bifrost was in construction. It held Odin's properties and dark energy, concealed and kept in a stone. It was what was going to allow him to return to Asgard.

And pay Heimdal a little visit.

...

Sorry this is late. Unfortunately, my life requires me to pay more attention to it. Spoiled little thing, isn't it?


	4. Author Note NOT! Chapter 4

Author Note!

Sorry! I am taking so long! The next chapter will up soon!

(snorts) Yeah right! Seriously people, I wouldn't get your hopes up for nothing! Sorry this is late, CSULB is difficult, and a lot more challenging than my city college. Not that it has not been worth while, its just an adjustment. Any who, enjoy the next (short) chapter. This is more of a transition chapter, but I am not going to waste your aspirations for an update and abuse the chapter posting system (seriously folks, thats for your profile page).

Enjoy the latest addition, and once more, my apologies for the tardiness.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Deception and Honesty**

Minutes passed by. Then hours. Then what seemed like days. In her crash course (literally) of realm travel, time seemed not to matter anymore to Jane. Flashes, fractions of seconds, passed by as if they were a slow motion recording, yet she could not think straight. It was like an uncomfortable slumber, where one wished they could fall back asleep in peace, yet time didn't work with them, and even at some points, worked against them.

Her head was spinning from whatever spell Loki had conjured upon her mind, and by the time she woke up (if she even did), she had no idea how much time had passed. The only things that she remembered, as she lay in a pool of velvet, silk, lace and satin, were subtle, tiny images that lasted for only tiny increments, such as simple frames in contrast to a twenty minute film.

A taunting laugh. A loud boom. Loki fading into darkness while holding her... then... golden light?

She tried reaching for her forehead (she was so sore) and caressed the skin of her own cranium but didn't even feel her hand leave the confines of her sheets.

Then again, how could she be so sure it was her own hand that brushed so tenderly against her temples?

As she lay, her memories evolved turned from mere flashes to actual increments lasting for seconds at a time. Golden light morphing back into place... And a bridge... A bridge of purple crystal, glinting like blu tinted rubies... with silver liquid flowing like a falls off to the side, with a door, an emerald door, with golden graven images of serpent like creatures with eyes to match the precipice, with steam rising from their gaping mouths. The gateway opening its hinges, with stars above her twinkling for a second or two...

Then they vanished. Everything that had been familiar had vanished. There was nothing.

And in their place-all of them, the stars, constellations, celestial bodies she remembered, studied, adored-were suddenly replaced with thousands upon thousands of green lights glinting at her, twinkling at her as Though they were charmed by her very presence...

..._Why_?

That was all she thought as she burrowed deeper into the bed, in her fever like state, as a man with familiar black hair, green eyes and a charmed smirk reeking with mischief, regarded her besides a dozen others, all of their green eyes glittering with great anticipation.

* * *

The horns sounds at the return of the heir as Asgard, but not true pomp and circumstance was had. Possibly because the people sounding the alarm at Thor's return were shoved recklessly to the side as Thor tore through the lines of his welcoming committee. The golden Prince of the realm eternal shoved his way past the workers of the new rainbow bridge, his wound still stinging but completely healed, his mind set on one thing.

_Must find Jane... must find Jane!_

And to find her, he had to seek out the only individual to knew the answer to that question.

The man with the metallic amber eyes stood by the older ruins of Asgard's old gateway, looking reserved as he always had, but not without some form of tension. He sighed and said, "You will find that there is no point, my lord."

Thor hardly heard his, his ears ringing and his mouth gasping. He took only a moment to catch his breath, after he accomplished one of his rougher landings from his moment above. He then stumbled a few steps and reached for his loyal servant. "He-Heimdal..." he gasped, "Where did they go?"

Heimdal repeats, his composure having not changed, with with the Thunder God's arrival "...You will find that there is no point to this-"

Thor continued to try, and not fully understanding the implications of what Heimdal meant yet. He reached for his shoulder, engaging his ally with a trusting, non-doubting gesture, "Hemidal... You are all seeing... you have one of the greatest powers possessed in Asgard! You see everything from the flocks of birds, to the swarms of fish, all at the same time, from galaxies, realms, universes away... you saw the impending invasion of the Chitauri, you warned us of it! You saw that Loki lived and told me personally... so tell me! where did he _take her!?"_

Heimdal said nothing continued to stare at Thor with the same level of discomfort.

Thor, unable to either notice this, or accept this, cringed. He then shook his comrade's shoulders, and groaned in inner turmoil, demanding an answer with a feral tonality, _"Heimd~al!"_

Heimdal, in all his loyalty and blunt honestly, finally looked Thor directly in the eye. His eyes were empty, lacking any truth, and at that moment, Thor knew. He answered, in a more frank way, "My lord... I am so sorry... but... I see..._ neither _of them."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
